Sonríeme si eres Tú
by lizzy.lizz
Summary: escrito con la canción de Chenoa, Bella y Edward esperan por el amor, espero les guste


Hola, bueno aquí les dejo un one-shop, espero de corazón que les guste, hace unos días anda rondando la idea en mi cabeza y la verdad no sabía si llevarla o no a cabo, pero bueno aquí estoy, y aquí les va… ahh les recomiendo escuchar la canción, se llama "Sonríeme si eres tú" de Chenoa.

Aclaración:

Los personajes pertenecen la la genial mente de S. Meyer, la Canción es de Chenoa y la historia es mía esop

Liz

&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&

Sonríeme si Eres Tú

POV Bella

Caminaba como todos los días a la universidad, iba tarde a clases como siempre, escuchando mi música, con mi bolso, y un libro entre mis manos.

Soy Isabella, pero por favor, solo llámenme bella. Estoy en mi ultimo año de pedagogía, y soy una amante de los libros, la música y sobre todo del amor.

Aunque nunca me he enamorado, imagino como será el chico del que me vaya a enamorar, siempre que me siento triste recuerdo la frase que en algún momento me leyó mi abuela "siempre existe en el mundo una persona que espera a otra, ya sea en la ciudad, campo, mar, desierto, esa persona espera por ti, y cuando esas personas se encuentran, no importa nada, no importa el tiempo, la espera, solo importa que están hechos para estar juntos, son e complemento ideal"

_Quiero analizar __  
__de qué hombre __  
__me voy a enamorar_

Y en base a ese pensamiento, yo espero a la persona que me hará feliz, se podría decir que la analizo, el debe ser un caballero, ¿estará esperando por mi, como yo por el?

Compatibilidad  
algo que nos una y comprobar que él sin mí  
Y yo sin él  
no somos nada más que la mitad  
de un gran pastel que devora

y lo tengo claro  
yo sin ti no sabré como vivir

lo principal es que haya compatibilidad entre ambos, no que seamos iguales, simplemente que sea mi complemento, yo soy mas bien tímida, quizás el es un poco osado, me hará reír, y yo lo hare feliz tanto como yo lo soy por él.

_  
__Búscame sentadita aquí estaré __  
__dónde estàs me pregunto quién serás __  
__quién serás me pregunto dónde estás __  
__sonríeme si eres tu __  
__sonríeme si eres tu _

Mis amigas, piensan que estoy loca, en cierto punto lo estoy, pero la disfruto, yo se que cuando el aparezca ellas lo entenderán, con una sola sonrisa sabré que es él, todo por lo que he esperado.

POV Edward

Simplemente mi vida es normal, tengo mi carrera, soy médico, tengo mi familia, los amigos/as, pero me falta algo, nunca me he enamorado, he tenido novias, pero no son "ella" y cuando me refiero a ella, es esa persona que me describió mi mamá "hijo debes esperar por quién te haga querer pasar toda la vida junto a ella" y yo le rebatía, mama esa persona no existe, simplemente no existe, uno no tiene su otra mirad, simplemente el amor destinado no existe.

"espérala, la verás y sabrás que es todo lo que quieres en esta vida"

_Yo te voy a guiar acerca de los pasos __  
__que hay que dar __  
__la sensibilidad y todos los caminos a explorar_

Y como saber lo que espero en esta vida, tengo miedo de la soledad, simplemente no quiero vivir mi vida solo, quiero esa compañera de la cual mi madre, quiero ser quien la guie, quien le enseñe, y quien la ame como nadie nunca la ha amado.

_sin ti y tú sin mi __  
__no somos nada más que la mitad de algo que puede comenzar __  
__y lo tengo claro __  
__yo sin ti no sabré como vivir_

sin "ella" no puedo seguir, soy incompleto, y me gustaría poder comenzar a vivir, encontrarla, y saber que es ella, saber que me espera, el problema es como me reconocerá, y como la reconoceré yo.

Me estará esperando, y lo sabré simplemente lo sabré, la mirare, le sonriere y sabremos que desde ese momento no podremos estar separados.

POV Autor

_búscame sentadita aquí estaré __  
__dónde estàs me pregunto quién serás __  
__quién serás me pregunto dónde estás __  
__sonríeme si eres tu __  
__sonríeme si eres tu __  
_

_ella caminaba a su clase, otra vez iba tarde, no alcanzaba a llegar por lo que decidió pasar a comprar un café, y sentarse en algún banco a leer bajo la sombra de un árbol. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no se di cuenta de que alguien se sentaba a su lado._

_la clave para podernos encontrar __  
__es lo más fácil que te puedo dar __  
__una sonrísa bastará __  
__yo sin ti no sabré como vivir _

_el salió a caminar, le apetecía dar un paseo, vi una banca, la ocupaba una chica que leía un libro, un clásico pensó, se sentó junto a ella, echo la cabeza hacia atrás absorto en la música que sonaba en su reproductor, música clásica, su favorita. De pronto se sintió observado y miro a su compañera de banco._

_  
__búscame sentadita aquí estaré __  
__dónde estàs me pregunto quién serás __  
__quién serás me pregunto dónde estás __  
__sonríeme si eres tu __  
__sonríeme si eres tu_

ella sintió curiosidad y vio quien se sentaba a su lado, era un chico, extremadamente hermoso, se quedo contemplándolo, hasta que sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, el de pronto abrió los ojos, la miro durante unos segundos, le sonrió con una hermosa sonrisa torcida, y en ese momento lo supo. Era el.

"_siempre hay en el mundo una persona que espera a la otra, y cuando se encuentran nada importa solo ellos dos"_

_fin_

&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&

Opinión?? Si lo se es muy romántico, utópico, y todo lo que quieran, pero espero les guste, y dejen aunque sea un reviews se los agradecería mucho ^^

Un abrazo

liz


End file.
